Sisters
by Kamiragem
Summary: It's Titans movie night! The five friends decide to see "Frozen". How might this affect the Starfire's mood and Raven's emotions? First TT fanfic. A little StarfirexRobin romance, lots of RavenxStarfire friendship.


It's a shame that I like Teen Titans so much and has never written anything about this show. Anyway, there's always a first time for everything. I saw "Frozen" yesterday and this fanfic was written right after it. Any inconsistency with the story of the movie or the series may occur, please, send a review if there is something wrong.

Warning: it's only the second time I try to write something in English, it's not my native language and I'll be happy if you send to me any mistakes you see here, that way I'll be able to fix it.

**Timeline:** after the Titans in Tokyo (the movie).

* * *

It was movie night. One of the nights that the team took to do something together, something that doesn't involve fighting crazy villains around Jump City. Of course it wasn't a free choice activity, in fact, it was almost a compromise imposed by Robin. The only other thing they did together was training at the Tower. All that Robin wanted was that the five of them interacted as much as possible out of dangerous situations, it would prevent misunderstandings, since he was obliged to an agreement for what to watch, what to do snack (despite popcorn being obvious, they could until falling out because of the flavour) and could still have a good group conversation about the film after it.

Well, the fact is that they do not always agree, or talking. The leader knew that keeping a diverse group in harmony was complicated, so he insisted.

"Let's see District 9!" Cyborg exclaimed. "It has adventure, romance, action, science fiction and romance." He finished, looking at Raven's indifferent face and Starfire's bright eyes.

"No, I've already seen this ... Moreover, neither have real romance!" Starfire wilted a little when Beast Boy interrupted. "Let's see Mama! Truly terrifying!"

All titans looked at him, disapproving looks, Raven raised his right eyebrow as if the challenges him to continue, but Beast Boy wilted visibly remembering the last time they saw a horror movie.

"I thought of a lighter thing!" Robin said, optimistic that his suggestion would please everyone. "An animated movie called Frozen!"

"A cartoon?" Cyborg said incredulously. "Okay, I'm in!" Beast Boy did not look too happy, but agreed showing thumb. The two went to the kitchen for popcorn and soda.

"But what this animated story is about, friend Robin?" Starfire asked, still not used to calling Robin "boyfriend".

"It is the story of two princesses, Starfire, but the rest you'll have to watch to find out!" He smiled, certain that Starfire would like the plot, after all, she is a princess.

The alien girl floated into the kitchen to make sure that there was enough mustard to her popcorn (which was separated from the other portions).

"And you , Raven, did not suggest anything?" Robin asked. She looked back at him, stoic expression.

"I don't usually know what's new about movies, I could have chosen Carrie, but I think the Star would not really enjoy, and then, there is always a possibility of me earning a new nickname from Beast Boy. So we'll see an animation… Can I bring a book to read?" She asked, sarcasm at the background voice.

"You know the rules: no books, meditate or go out of your body during movie night. Come on, take a chance! It isn't a long movie ... Not like the Lord of the Rings marathon." He smiled.

"Do not remind me that night... If the movie is based on a book, let's just read." - Raven stopped and took his place on the couch while his companions returned with food. (_A/N: I know, Carrie is a movie based on a book too, my mistake there_)

When they were all perfectly accommodated, Robin started the movie. Occasionally he turned to see the expressions of Starfire, which seemed to have eyes filled with water (and a little point really charming of mustard on her nose, which was making him uneasy).

Beast Boy did not seem very relaxed, making boring comments throughout the movie. Such as 'How will she survive in the ice castle? Eating ice cream?' or 'It's too cruel not telling Olaf he would melt under the sun'.

Cyborg, in turn, answered to the comments and had his moments of contemplative silence in the densest parts.

But the strangest thing was Raven. She expressed no emotion during the story, but sometimes she closed her eyes, seemed to mutter something to herself, then opened and continued to watch without being distracted. She seemed concentrated in the story.

When the credits began to rise, Robin turned on the lights to see his friends' reactions. Beast Boy was the first to express his opinion.

"Wow! Guys, it was a really cool movie!"

"Absolutely." Cyborg wiped the biological eye. "Very exciting, but man, they do these things to children?"

"I said that you would like." Robin looked at Starfire. "And you, Star, what you think?"

The young man was silent tamaran. She looked at Robin with tears in her eyes and pouted. A few tears rolled down her face and she began to sob.

"Star?" Robin reached her and grabbed her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

Beside her, Raven was taking deep breaths and trying to shield, to keep her emotions inside and Starfire's, which were pounded hard against their shields, outside. She climbed the hood hiding her face and replied by Starfire who was still crying.

"She is a princess who has a sister. They were separated, Starfire was arrested... I don't know if you saw the handcuffs in character, but I remember well when someone got here on this planet. You show such a film for her, how you want her to react?" - Raven stood, a little shaky, but it was not just Starfire's sadness bothering her...The image of the door, the one in the Elsa's room. The big heavy white door that separated her from others as she tried to control her powers, as she tried to not hurt anyone. That would not have a great effect in Raven if she didn't receive feelings of Starfire and mixed it with all her own history. She did not want to think about that, It was giving her a headache.

Robin looked at the two of them, when Raven teleported the room without explanation. Starfire was not floating, implying that she was really sad. He held her, trying not to be reserved with the girl. She hugged him back and only then finally said something.

"It really is the most exciting and sad movie, good that they have a happy ending, is not it?" She sniffed audibly. Robin squeezed hug before releasing slightly and look at her face. He smiled. Beast Boy and Cyborg knew that this was couple time and left the room as well, one of them muttering that next time choose the movie.

"Just like you here, building your happy ending after fight, and you still get to be this wonderful and cheerful person." He wiped her tears, and gave a soft kiss.

They stayed like that for a while until the girl has an idea and jump out of his arms.

"Any problem, Star?" Robin asked.

"I need to go see Raven. She must be suffering a lot, and I, as a friend, have to help her!" She started to walk to the door.

"Wait, Starfire, what are you talking about?"

"She was on my side trying so hard not to cry, I must have overwhelmed her with all these tears, I need to see if she's okay."

Robin smiled at the kindness of the heart of his girlfriend and let her go to the Raven's room. She probably would hear the standard 'I'm fine' answer from their friend and then would be convinces that everything was good.

When Star came to the front of your door, Raven can feel. She also felt all the compassion she exuded on the other side of the wall. Other emotions mingled as she chanted the mantra for the tenth time in a row. She needed to calm down. Starfire knocked and called.

"Friend Raven, can you have a girl's conversation with me?"

Raven squinted, the pain pounding her head. The film was just an animation for children, she tried to convince herself that, but there were so many parallels with hers and Starfire's lives that she had to concentrate not to let the bad memories of her own childhood in Azarath in. She would not leave the door closed, but she had to be calm before opening.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..." She whispered, walking to the door. In memory, she remembered the words of Elsa: 'Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know.' Why it was all so familiar?

A small part of the Raven's door was opened and Starfire saw the small figure of Raven looking at her, eyes still in the shadow of the hood.

"Friend Raven, are you feeling well?"

Raven pressed her lips before answering.

"I'm fine, Starfire. And you, how do you feel?" Raven tried to play attention to another focus, still uncertain how to act.

"I'm a little sad, I always wanted a sister like the princesses of the film, but Blackfire was not very friendly to me.

The thought amused Raven, Blackfire was a heartless shrew, but Starfire still saw with some warm feelings.

"But that was not what saddened me more..." Starfire paused and looked around the hall. "I wish I could get in?"

Raven sighed and opened the door wider, leaving Starfire go into her room, her sanctuary, her sacred space. She was not always receptive enough to let someone cross the door. Starfire sat on the bed, hoping she would do the same, but she did not.

"Friend Raven, my greatest sadness was because the Queen Elsa reminded me of you." Raven grimaced as her friend continued. "When we trade bodies, you told me your story, remember?"

Raven definitely didn't want to remember, but she has no choice and she nodded."

"You told me that as a child, they isolated you in a room in the Azar's tower, and you could not see anyone, only the monks who teach you to control your powers. Even your mother could not see you." Starfire paused and Raven absorbed the narrative admired how she still remembered this story she had told years ago. Starfire was truly an amazing person.

"Did you got so scared just like Elsa? Did you ever want to run away and live alone in a castle? If you had a sister, you would have gotten a happy ending?

Raven was speechless, she bit her lip before answering. Hoarse voice and lightly touched.

"I did not feel fear, Starfire, they taught me how not to feel. Do not worry. I did not run away to live in a castle of ice." She tried to smile to calm down her friend, but was not successful. Yet she continued. "I have no brothers, but I've already got my happy ending."

Starfire stared blankly.

"I 'm here where I found my brothers: the Titans, Starfire. I cannot show it very well, but I'm happy. I have each of you taking care of me, how I could not be happy?

A thin tear rolled down the face of the empath, and she did not stop. Discovering her face, she took Starfire's hands and looked deep into her eyes. Then pulled her into a warm embrace.

- I cannot freeze things with my hands, Starfire, but I still have you as a dear sister who saved me from ruin. And I'm grateful for that.

In the hallway, two (or maybe three) bulbs exploded. But Raven did not care for a few moments when she just let it go.


End file.
